


100 Challange

by Kamefootninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Drabbles, 100 Words each, no more, no less</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Raph was very protective of Spike; Donnie and Mikey weren’t allowed near him when Raph wasn’t there to supervise them. Raph allowed Splinter and occasionally Leo to look after the unmutated turtle, only because Raph knew that they were responsible enough not to do something stupid, or try to run some sort of creepy experiment on him.

Raph loved Spike because he reminded him of how they used to be. Normal turtles don’t go running around saving the world and fearing for their lives; they were supposed to be out in the sun basking, not trapped underground in the sewers.


	2. Middles

Did they have middle child syndrome?

Splinter had tried hard to treat all his sons equally, but it wasn't that easy.

Leonardo shadowed everything he did, and Michelangelo needed more attention because he was easily distracted.

Raph didn't like Leo spending time with Splinter instead of them. And he never understood why Mikey needed special treatment. He’d stolen time with their father by rebelling and lectures about his behaviour.

Donnie had never tried to compete for his father’s attention. He worked on learning how to help his family instead.

He’d learnt to let his brothers keep the limelight to themselves.


	3. Insides

Slash was a monster.

He attacked Raph's brothers, and even attacked Raph when he stopped him. Slash was out of control and needed to be stopped.

But inside Raph knew Slash was still the little turtle that used to ride on his shoulder and listen to him rant about his family.

The others didn't seem to realise why, but Raph knew. He was only trying to help Raph, but he'd only heard about all the bad things his family had done. He though he would be better off alone.

Raph needed family, but Spike was also family. No matter what.


	4. Outsides

Raph knew why he gave Donnie a hard time about April. It wasn't because his brother didn't have a chance with her. It was because he was scared that Donnie did.

Raph wasn't as obvious about his crush on the human, but that didn't mean his feelings weren't as strong.

It took a long time for him to realise why he was okay with Casey's relationship with her.

Casey was human. It made sense for April to like him... if April liked Donnie, he couldn't pretend that he never had a shot at her just because he was a mutant.


	5. Hours

The lyrics in front of him were cheesy, but somehow they managed to echo exactly how he felt.

He’d spent hours asking questions to try and guess the answer, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask the one that would get the answers he wanted; Does he like me back?

If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?

If he said yes… Would it mean that he would actually hold it against him, or that he would use it to his advantage?

Taking a deep breath he decided to finally find out for himself.


	6. Days

Raphael was unconscious for three days after the attack. Donatello had already confirmed that he had a concussion, but there was no way to know whether he'd slipped into a coma or not.

For his family those days felt like years.

His brothers barely spoke to each other during that time, each feeling guilty for what happened.

Don kept himself busy with repairs that needed to be done around the farm, while Mike trained by himself in the barn.

Leonardo never left Raphael's side, wishing that they had never had the argument that had made Raph leave April’s apartment alone.


	7. Red

Leo's eyes travelled from the sword pointing at his heart, sweeping up the emerald arm to land on the burning amber eyes of Raphael.

The red mask was now black, matching his black outfit. The only sign of red was the foot symbol on his chest.

He ignored the red bandanna tails in his peripheral vision. Since Raph left two years ago, Mikey had taken to wearing his brother’s mask; he said that it made him feel like Raph was still with them.

Leo hated when his brother wore red; it felt as if he was mourning their estranged brother.


	8. Yellow

Raph hated his eyes. Out of all of his family his eyes were the least human.

Donnie and Splinter had brown eyes, Leo and Mikey had blue eyes and Raph was the odd one with yellow eyes.

Even when his brothers took off their masks to relax, Raph kept his on; hiding his abnormal yellow orbs behind the whites of his mask.

Raph would wear hid mask sometimes when he and Mikey slept together. Mikey usually made him take it off, he loved Raph’s eyes most of all. He only wished that Raph could see their beauty through his eyes.


	9. Colourless

Raph loved the days he could spend with Mrs Morrison; she didn’t know he was different. Not until the day she accidently touched his shell and found out his secret.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice wasn’t angry or disappointed, she just sounded curious.

“Because I ain’t human.” Raph shrugged his shoulder, knocking her hand off his carapace.

“You seem human enough to me.”

“I got green skin. It ain’t normal.”

“I can’t see that. Too me you’re not green, black or white.”

“Then what am I?” Raph sighed turning to face her, hoping she could tell him.

“Colourless.”


	10. Friends

Leo knew the others didn't understand the flower that came with their pizza, but he did.

He'd fallen hard for her. Maybe it was because she was the first female ninja he'd ever met, but he'd instantly felt attracted to her. Even though she'd worked for Shredder he'd seen her fight with honour

She said that she would drop all illegal missions, if he would join her, but he wouldn't leave his family.

Smiling down at the lotus blossom in his hand, he knew that they both understood each other.

They'd stay friends, even though they wanted to be more.


	11. Enemies

Raph’s favourite enemies were the foot soldiers from the alternate dimension.

He’d been convinced that he’d hate everything about that world. But when he’d accidently cut the arm off a foot soldier, he had seen robotics instead of blood.

At first he didn’t know what to do, but he quickly realised what it meant to him; It meant that he didn’t have to hold back.

He stopped thinking about his actions; ignoring all the lessons he’d been given on reining his anger and power.

It took longer for him to regain control, but it was worth it while it lasted.


	12. Lovers

The two of them were a mess of limbs, avoiding their injuries as they moved together in the alley where they almost died hours before.

“You’re always so passionate after a deadly battle.” Donnie observed, eyes closed blissfully, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s the fact that we survived.” Raph panted, leaning their foreheads together. “Being able to do this with you, especially when I could of lost ya…It makes me, feel more alive.”

“I understand.” Donnie tilted his head slightly, pulling Raph closer to catch his lips in an affectionate kiss. “You won’t ever lose me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	13. Family

April counted the four turtles as brothers, even though they never called each other that.

If they had to rescue each other it was always "let my friend go" never "my brother".

They were raised together, and they even acted like brothers. But they talked about each other as if they were only teammates. They didn't even refer to the person that raised them as father.

Their relationship was always toeing the line between a family and a clan.

But they were the closest family she had ever seen, so she guessed it didn't matter what they called each other.


	14. Parents

“So…Do you guy’s, have parents.” Casey hadn’t thought twice about Raph being a turtle the first time they’d met, but now there were a few things that he wanted to know.

“Master Splinter’s our Father.” Leo answered easily.

“I mean you real parents. You gotta have a mom or something?” Casey pushed.

“No, we don’t.” Raph grunted.

The other turtles froze, sharing an awkward silence; it was something they’d all talked about before.

“Our real parents are probably someone’s pets somewhere.” Donnie’s voice was quiet; laced with a sadness that all his brothers shared. “We’ll probably never know about them.”


	15. Chapter 15

Raph had been stupid to leave the lair alone.

Of course his brothers had followed him, and he’d barely been able to push Mikey away from the fatal attack during a foot ninja ambush.

“Raph!”

“I’m fine, go help Mikey!”

Keeping his back to his brothers, Raph bit into his wrist guard, barley making a sound as he pulled the knife from his chest.

Nobody saw as the rain carried blood down his plastron.

He could feel himself slipping away, but he greeted Death with a soft smile, because with his last breath he saw Mikey struggle to his feet.


	16. Sunrise

“I never imagined the sunrise looked so beautiful.” Donnie smiled.

Raph didn’t say a word, eyes fixed on the red and golden sky above the farmhouse. He’d never imagined that his signature colour could look so breath-taking.

They watched the colours blend perfectly together, changing too subtly for them to realise when the Red and orange sky had given way to purples and blues.

The four turtles basked under the newly risen sun, none of them wanting to leave the rooftop of the barn.

“I wish we could do this back home.”

Mikey had voiced what they were all thinking.


	17. Sunset

Most teenagers love a sunny day they can spend with friends.

But when you're a mutant turtle the sun doesn't mean much to you, you never get to be out in it anyway.

Raph loved to laze about and sleep the day away. He only ever looked forwards to the sunsets.

During the day the world belonged to the humans that lived there. But as soon as the sun kisses the horizon, the city becomes their playground. Shadows to hide in and no reason to hide in the sewers.

After sunset was when they got to be free without fear


	18. Too much

It was all too much.

Every night since he'd got back, Donnie had woken up in the middle of the night from the same nightmare. Once he was awake he couldn't get back to sleep till he'd checked on his brothers; needing to assure himself it was only a dream.

But Donnie knew it wasn't just a dream; he'd actually been there, and relived it every night.

Donnie never told his brothers what happened in that other world. It was too much to admit that he'd lead them to their death, and watched them get killed off one by one.


	19. Not Enough

Raph often watched the world above ground from the safety of the sewers; determined that he'd get to go topside whenever he wanted someday.

The first time they'd ever been allowed to leave the sewer was because some madman, Baxter Stockman, had accidentally destroyed the lair. The roof had collapsed between them and splinter and they had to go topside to find another way to get to him.

As soon as he set foot in the dark alleyway he felt free. He loved his family, but he hated being trapped underground. Life in the sewers wasn't enough for him forever.


	20. Sixth Sense

It didn’t matter how careful they were, somehow Splinter always seemed to know what they were up to.

Mikey often joked about their father having a sixth sense for trouble; Leo argued that it was because he was spiritually connected to them, but even he had doubts. Donnie thought their father just knew them well enough to guess what they were planning. Raph just found it annoying that Sensei could stop them having fun.

Splinter patiently waits for the day that one of his students slips under his radar; because that day he’ll know that their training is finally complete.


	21. Sound

“Purple Dragons, come out and play!” Casey’s voice sang out, stretching out every word as it echoed through the night.

Raphael clutched his hand tighter around the handle of his Sai. The way Casey called out always made his skin crawl, no matter how many times he heard it.

The vigilante was infamous throughout the city; many of the less serious troublemakers had vanished since Casey had appeared on the streets.

Every movement seemed louder in the night, every sound was amplified in the deafening silence.

The only sound was Casey’s voice, resonating throughout the empty alleyway back to them.


	22. Circle

Hamato Yoshi's memory of his past life was hazy at best. Buddha had granted his dying wish to be reunited with his sons. But the names of his children were lost during reincarnation.

He remembered his name, but now went by the name Splinter, the name given to him as a lab rat. His sons kept the names that April O'Neil had given them.

His blood ran cold at the sudden appearance of the foot.

He wasn't going to let his life come full circle; he'd watched his sons die once at their hands. He wouldn't let it happen again.


	23. Moon

Leo could remember a full moon on Halloween from years ago. They'd gone topside and Raph spent the night scaring Mikey about werewolves.

It started as a joke to scare Mikey, but Leo would be lying if he said that he hadn't been worried as well. After Donnie pointed out that werewolves were probably real; since they would be mutants like them, he was sure that Raph was nervous to.

Many Years later, miles away, in South America. Leo stared up at the full moon, listening to the wolves in the distance; Wondering if his brothers even remembered that night.


	24. Stars

The four boys loved to find a secure place and just stare out at the stars.

When they were younger they would lie out under the sewer grates for hours to stare up at the night sky. Donnie had learnt most of the visible constellations by the time they were seven, and he’d point them out so often that the others started to learn them as well.

When they were older they always tried to take a break from their rooftop run to admire the polluted sky. Even though their whole lives were changing, the stars still looked the same


	25. Water

Maybe it was a throwback from their original DNA, but there was something about water that drew them in.

They would spend hours just relaxing in the lake.

Donnie would come away from his projects, Mikey left his comic books and Leo even cut training short to join his brothers in the sun warmed water.

But Raph surprised everyone the most. As soon as he sank into the lake, all his anger seemed to wash away. Even Mikey’s playful insults couldn’t get a reaction from him.

When they were in the water it was as if nothing could go wrong


	26. Winter

Donatello had fixed an old heater when he was nine years old, to warm their lair during the cold winters. The temperature of the sewer sometimes dropped below freezing level and that was always dangerous for Splinters cold-blooded sons.

Growing up all four of them would fall asleep huddled together in a nest of old blankets; the cold and lack of food had caused them to hibernate almost every year when the weather turned colder.

Every year Splinter dreaded the winter months, not knowing how long his sons would sleep, or if they would be okay when they woke up.


	27. Rain

“What’s he look like?”

Mike didn’t have to ask who his blind brother was talking about. He continued staring out the window at the rain.

“You’d have to see for yourself.” Raph grunted.

“I got an Idea.” Mike grinned.

Within seconds a confused Donatello found himself outside in the rain.

“What the shell you up to?” Raph growled, throwing his coat to Donnie who’d started shivering.

Leo’s unseeing eyes narrowed curiously. “He still looks like a teenager.”

Raph looked between his brothers. “Can he actually see him?”

“Yeah.” Leo smiled.

“how?”

“I saw it in a movie once” Mike laughed.


	28. Dark

Raph had excused himself early, which was unusual but everyone understood. Being mind controlled by shredder had to take a lot out of him.

With a sigh he dropped onto his bed, thinking about what had happened. He couldn't describe it if he tried. He remembered everything clearly, even what he was thinking at the time.... And he'd be lying if he said he'd hated it all.

Under Shredders control he'd matched Leonardo, and almost taken out Shredder himself single-handedly. Shredders control made him powerful and there was a secret, dark part of him that revealed in that power.


	29. Why

Out of all of his brothers why did it have to be him?

The two of them were Opposites, though they did have similarities.

Both of them were loners, preferring to be alone to do their own thing.

He wore his heart on his sleeve, hidden in plain sight but only seen by those closest to him. It was a defence mechanism, to try and stop himself from getting hurt emotionally. Raph was loud and boisterous, and Donnie was quiet and peaceful.

Brains and Brawn.

It was wrong to fall for him.

Donnie just hoped that Raph was feeling rebellious.


	30. If

If, was a powerful word. It had the power to make Leonardo feel guilty for making decisions that made perfect sense at the time.

There was nothing he could do about it, but his mind was full of ifs.

If he had been a better leader for them…

If he hadn't let him take such a dangerous risk on his own….

If only he'd known that it was an ambush beforehand….

Leo knew that thinking about the 'what ifs' wouldn’t change the fact that he'd failed him.

And all the 'what ifs' in the world couldn't bring his brother back.


	31. She

“Whoa, what was in those pizzas dude!” Michelangelo groaned.

“I don’t know, but this has Krang written all over it.”

It was getting difficult for Raphael to hold back his laughter.

Michelangelo looked the same, but with one noticeable difference. Somehow the youngest turtle was now very noticeably female.

“Maybe you should change your name to Michelle-Angelo.” Raph couldn’t hold back his laughter any more, collapsing against the wall as he burst into hysterics.

Michelangelo crossed her arms across her chest, pouting, but following the hysterical Raphael back home.

“Co’mon Shelly, maybe Donatello can find a way to fix this.”


	32. Home

Raphael looked down at the city from the roof.

He’d always wanted to be able to walk the streets without people freaking out about their appearance, but he still felt the urge to hide.

There were good things about the future, but Raph missed the familiarity of the New York he’d grown up under.

Cody Jones was a great kid, but every time he saw him, it reminded him that the only two humans to ever accept them had both passed on.

Raph knew that Donnie missed April the same way he missed Casey.

He just wanted to go home.


	33. School

As children, Splinter tried to school them and give them a normal education, but as they got older one of them shone brighter than the others.

Donnie soon outgrew what his father could teach him and sort out new things to learn from what ever he could find. As the years went on he learnt to find and study exam papers and text books from a local school, which he used to teach his brothers as well as help his father.

Leo was the leader when it came to martial arts, but Donnie would always be their smart school teacher.


	34. Lonely

Splinter had felt so alone wandering dark alleys of New York City.

So when he witnessed four baby turtles falling down a drain he took it upon himself to find and care for them. It was challenging raising four turtles alone but Splinter wouldn’t change it for the world.

Originally Splinter had just intended to train them to avenge Yoshi’s death, but the four boys had wormed their way into his heat. As well as students he’d gained four sons, and even though he felt lonely when they weren’t around, the feeling wasn’t nearly as bad as it once was.


	35. Imagine

“What do you imagine me like?”

Leo frowned, tilting his head slightly as he considered the hot head’s question. “What do you mean?”

“You get to imagine me however ya want to.” Raph grunted, sitting beside his blind brother. “What do you imagine I look like?”

Leo reached out to rest his hand on his brother’s leg, instantly feeling Raph cover it with his own hand.

“You look the same.” Leo smiled. “Exactly as you are.”

“Why the hell would you imagine this?”

Leo gently removed Raph’s bandanna, placing a kiss on the empty eye socket.

“Because, you’re already perfect.”


	36. Defiant

The red clone pulled itself to full hight, squaring up against his new 'leader'. “What the hell makes you think you're in charge.” He growled defiantly, one eye twitching in anger.

“I'm the most stable. And cloned from the leader. It works for them, it's why they are so strong.” The blue clone stated with determination.

“We're not them! And we're never gonna be! We're just weapons.” Red exploded, lashing out at Blue.

The purple one sighed. It wasn't the first time those two had fought. He was just annoyed that he'd have to patch them up afterwards.


	37. Children

“So Knuckle-head. Hows it been, being a father.” Raph asked as he threw his old friend a beer. Casey called him a few hours before saying he needed to unwind a little, and Raph didn't blame him. After all, the guy had suddenly adopted the little girl overnight.

“Shadow's a great kid. And April's been amazing with her.” He sighed as he sat down next to his friend. “I just... Don't know if I'm gonna be the best Dad.”

“You're a good guy Casey. You'll do great.”

“Ya really believe that Raph?”

“Yeah I do.”


	38. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs a little explanation if you never watched Fast Forwards. There's a scene in episode 23 where Leo tells Dark Leonardo about the Scorpion and the frog story.

Dark Leonardo couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Their originals actually listened to their leader and shared food. He wasn't sure what he thought about it.

A hundred things flashed through his head as his hand hovered over the security switch. Could he have a better life? He hated his life with his brothers. 

He was a monster.

All his short life he'd been told he was a monster. He didn't know anything else.

Who was he to challenge what everyone thought. Everyone saw him as a monster and that's all he'd ever be.

He couldn't not be a scorpion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene From the episode:
> 
> Once a scorpion needed to cross a stream, he asked a frog to take him across on his back. The frog said “How do I know you won't sting me.” The scorpion promised he wouldn't do such a thing. So the frog agreed to carry him across the stream. Half way across the frog felt a burning pain in his back. The scorpion had stung him. As he succumb to the poison, and he and the scorpion began to sink, the frig cried out “Why did you do that? Now we will both perish.” The scorpion said “I did it, because it's my nature.”
> 
> Leo: Tomorrow you have a choice. Leave with the peace keepers or stay with us.
> 
> Dark Leonardo: And why would I do that?
> 
> Leo: To find out whether you're a scorpion, or a turtle.


	39. Choices

Karai's heart sank as she saw the photo. Splinter was telling the truth. Shredder wasn't her father.

Saki wasn't the best dad, but he raised her. And raised her to hate Hamato Yoshi.

She had a choice. Stay the safe option and betray Splinter. Or take a chance to have a real family, one she has always secretly wanted.

Time seemed to stop an she tried to take it all in and decide.

And then Leo smiled at her. Like he needed her to be safe, here with him.

She felt loved here.

She was Hamato Miwa, not Oroku Karai.


	40. Work

Leo sighed. It wasn't like him to storm out of the lair like that, he was acting like Raph. 

He'd just needed some time to himself, running over rooftops, pushing himself until he ended up slumping against the rooftop entrance to the apartment block, panting and struggling to catch his breath. 

It had helped take his mind off his stress from earlier. As the leader he needed to make every decision carefully. If they won then it was because of their teamwork, but when they lost it always felt like his fault for not being a good enough leader.


End file.
